Wimp Farming
All you need to know about wimp farming. This is the best way to help guild members rank their units. The more you help others in the guild, the more points they can make at the Boss Strike. You will also get more help from others with wimp farming if you are generous with your own. What is Wimp Farming? Wimp farming should really be called high speed SP farming. SP is the experience units gain to go up in rank and each Wimp provides a huge 176 SP. This means every Wimp Farm provides at least 528 SP. The higher ranked your units are the more firepower, health, and armor they get. Wimp Farms enable you to gain loads of SP without sustaining any unit losses! Read here about how SP works (external link) When a player occupies your base with wimps in an easy to destroy arrangement then they are giving you a Wimp Farm. Attack their units with your units that you want to rank up and you will soon have many units available to promote. There are must read sections here that explain the basic Wimp Farm setup and the Attack phase. Read both as there are steps that maximise guild SP. Before you get started If you know how to occupy or be occupied then skip to the next section. First step: Prepare for receiving Wimp Farms or sending Wimp Farms by putting up your battle flag to Attack. This is your Battle Flag: click here (external link) Click on the building and switch over to being ready to attack and be attacked. Basically keep it up all the time. You won't be harmed by people occupying your base. Second step: Friends! When you load the game and are at your base, click on the shield icon at the bottom. Tap on the Guild section which leads you to a list of all Boss Brigade members. Starting at the top, click on each guild member then Invite to friend (sometimes this doesn't load correctly, if you do not see a button called Invite then reboot the game). Next a popup saying invite sent will appear and a button to Dismiss this popup which closes it. Keep going until you run out of your daily limit of friend invites. Make sure to become Friends with the entire guild. Wimp Farming There are many ways to set up a Wimp Farm. This will show one common type to get you started and understand how they work. Preparation tip: You need to make many units for Wimp Farming. Your target for Wimp Farming is the following but please start Wimp Farming before you reach these suggested levels. Build multiple barracks and at least a second Vehicle Factory to quickly create an army of required units Wimps: You need rank 6 Wimps and should build to 1000 units Troopers: Get to rank 4 and research the double shot (10 nanos) which will help you succeed with making the Wimp Farm. If your target base has Troopers with double shot it is slightly harder to keep your front sandbag from getting killed if you don't have double shot. Make more Wimps than troopers at first as you can place one trooper in the Wimp Farm instead of three. Target number of troopers is 1000 units. Sandbags: Work on promoting to rank 6 (they are very quick to level up!) Target number of sandbag units is 600. Optional (advanced Wimp Farms) Lightning Dragoons, Light Chemical Tanks, Frontier Chuckers: Make as many as possible to create the highest SP giving version of Wimp Farms. Preparation tip 2: Make sure you have max level Hospital rank as you will need to heal many units. The higher your Hospital rank the bigger your healing queue can be. Invest in an Advanced Hospital! Or have two standard Hospitals to the max rank. ''' '''How to make the Wimp Farm: First step: Visit a guild member's base and click on the attack icon (crossed swords with green target icon) and select Occupy. Second step: Move the green occupy square in a water zone as this keeps a base tidy for the base owner. Make sure not to be in a high base defense zone that shows up as a light blue circle around a defending structure (e.g. a bunker). Click on Fight. Third step: Place a trooper on one side and a sandbag on the other side up on the front line. Then place three Wimps on the second row in between the two front line units. Fourth step: Click fight and kill off the two trooper defenders. (If there are more defenders then you have placed your occupation too close to the base defenses) Fifth step: Repeat steps 1 through 4 until the base has reached maximum occupation level (up to 15 for level 60) Sixth step: Announce on guild chat that you have placed Wimp Farms on the guild member's base. If you are losing your frontline sandbag, retreat from the battle. We need to have the Wimps stuck on the second row so they can't attack people trying to level up their wimps (if they are leveling other types of units, the sandbag loss might not be an issue). Try changing the front sandbag for another trooper and you should be able to win easily. 'Additional Wimp Farm set up styles for bigger SP rewards' Create these formations to maximise your Wimp Farming support to Boss Brigade. The Wimp Farm formation below produces 786 SP! Create these quickly by clicking on trooper twice, then a sandbag, then a trooper, then a sandbag, then three wimps. You will only need to move three units to create the formation below. Trooper and Wimp only setup The Wimp Farm formation below produces 1448 SP!!! Notice how I placed the tanks to attack, they are outside of the attack range of the Lightning Dragoons and my units won't get harmed. You can place more units on the second row, even in front of the Dragoons, and they won't be able to hit you there either. Light Chemical Tank Wimp Farm. Fight from the side to stay out of range. Frontier Chuker Wimp Farm. Stay on the front row only to stay out of range. Take out the middle three chuckers and then the Wimps behind. Wimp Farming Attack When you attack a Wimp Farm the first thing you should do is share the opportunity with another guild member. The Wimp Farm creator should have announced on guild chat that they placed Wimp Farms on your base. This is an invitation to guild members to visit your base and attack the Wimp Farms. If you are taking advantage of this invitation, please mention on guild chat that you are headed over and then take out all the Wimp Farms. First step: Check if Wimp Farms were announced on guild chat, if not, do so now. Give your guild an opportunity to come over and attack the Wimp Farms. They will receive full SP and Gold. Second step: Once you get an assist from a guild member you will see their square icon next to the Wimp Farm saying they helped you defeat the enemy. Click on their icon and it will ask you to Accept or Reject their assistance. Click Reject. This does not harm you or the guild member that assisted in any way. Third step: Attack the Wimp Farm with units you want to level up. Make sure you have units that can hit the second row and place them on the field. Click Fight. Fourth step: If set up as shown above, attack the trooper first and get him off the board. Next, attack the Wimps while leaving the sandbag alone. This will keep your units safe from attack. Other advanced setups will let you attack the sandbags to get more SP. Congrats, you've finished your first Wimp Farm SP collection. Tip: If you are leveling up your own Wimps to reach rank 6 or other units, make sure to attack with the Wimp unit during the battle or else it takes less of the total SP awarded to the battling units.